


За несколько шагов до водопада

by Sandrahunta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrahunta/pseuds/Sandrahunta
Summary: Там, где он не мог помочь Криденсу, оставалось по крайней мере не навредить





	

Он сидел, положив на колени руки, и не шевелился. Казалось, он не дышит. И неподвижной оставалось его голова – все время, пока Грейвз стриг его. Под рубашку с мокрых волос текла вода. Росло влажное пятно.   
\- Тебе не холодно?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Эти ножницы – для бумаги, и парикмахер я никудышный.   
Он не ответил, не кивнул. Грейвз не расслышал в его дыхании тихого отзвука улыбки. Не стоило ждать отклика, даже из вежливости: особенно из вежливости, Криденс до сих пор не освоил вежливых бесед – большую часть жизни он потратил на обучение покорному молчанию. Любой вопрос - «Яичницу или омлет?», «Ты дочитал главу?», «Ты помнишь, что кричал во сне?» - был для него подножкой. Любой ответ - беспомощной попыткой удержать равновесие, перед неизбежным падением.   
Утром на уроке Грейвз в четвертый раз бросил квоффл, Криденс в четвертый раз взмахнул палочкой (с опозданием), произнес Mobilus Allentum (тише, чем обычно, потому, что надо было громче), мяч в четвертый раз упал на лужайку (никто его не поднял), а Криденс в четвертый раз неловко убрал челку со лба (она тут же вернулась обратно). Это было в порядке вещей, нужно было призвать мяч и кинуть его в пятый раз. Криденс опоздал на семь лет – торопиться теперь было некуда. Криденс учился направлять через палочку не тихий ручеек, а Ниагарский водопад. Он неделю пытался освоить Lumos, а в итоге озарил дом Грейвза таким мощным Lumos Maxima, что газеты не-магов написали о высадке пришельцев, военной угрозе и новых масштабных съемках в Нью-Йорке. Грейвз немногословно, проникновенно соврал в конгрессе о том, что его собственная магия дала сбой. Он попросил отпуск, для дополнительного восстановления. Признал, что слишком рано вышел на службу – «учитывая все обстоятельства» - и постарался не думать о том, как легко ему поверили. В конце концов, эти люди верили Грин-де-Вальду и не заметили подмены за тридцать два дня. Серафина отпустила его без сопротивления и тревоги: это означало, что назад его не ждут. Проигравший раз – проигравший навеки. Все это было предсказуемо и малозначимо, и нужно было призвать мяч, нужно было бросить мяч, но -   
\- Это все без толку.  
Он добавил почти мгновенно:  
\- Волосы лезут тебе в глаза.  
Но руки у Криденса задрожали, и он уронил палочку. Попросить прощения означало признать, что Грейвз имел в виду все, что сказал.   
\- Криденс.  
Слова ободрения нечем было наполнить, и они остались при нем, а с ними – безнадежная усталость. Эта усталость легла на плечи трехтонным грузом, когда Криденс не стал палочку поднимать.  
\- Простите.  
Его палочку призвал Грейвз. Хотел отдать. Криденс не двинулся с места. Вслед за протянутой рукой он ждал удара, и не смел шагнуть навстречу. Как бы Грейвз не старался найти в себе еще немного терпения, еще толику доброты, он день за днем понимал все отчетливее: никогда не будет достаточно. Десяти тысяч самых крепких камней не хватит, чтобы вымостить к нему дорогу: один за другим, они провалятся в пропасть, и все равно не достигнут дна.   
\- Ты должен взять себя в руки.  
От бесплодного труда скудело сердце. Искупление не ищет наград и похвал, искупление смиренно и усердно – за три месяца, жалкие три месяца, у Грейвза осталось так мало веры – в искупление – что пришлось ее черпать в молитвах не-магов, которые Криденс бубнил монотонно, бездумно, не впуская в себя ни слова. Молитвы не спасали от мысли, что даже это малое дело – работа гувернера, работа сиделки, - оказалось Грейвзу не по силам.   
\- Успокойся, медленно вдохни…  
Они стояли в саду, трава была тяжелой от росы, и стрекотал сверчок. Грейвз поднял палочку на изготовку. Десятки миль отделяли ферму от ближайшего городка. Возможно – возможно – ни волшебникам, ни не-магам ничего не грозило бы, если бы обскур проявил себя здесь. Как насчет Криденса? Как насчет него? Грейвз не боялся смерти – так полновесно, так плотски, всем своим существом, - пока не случились те тридцать два дня.  
\- Ты можешь им управлять. Ты сильнее него.  
Однажды, это должно было случиться. Он взял смертельное оружие к себе домой. Но как легко было забыть об этом - пока Криденс нуждался в нем, ежесекундно. Пока Криденс смотрел на него, как на бога.   
Он был последним, кто по-прежнему готов был - так на него смотреть.  
\- Я твой друг. Я не причиню тебе вреда.   
Грейвз выставил защитное заклятие, и между ними выросла светящаяся стена. Следующим заклятием, он готов был ударить Криденса в грудь – пусть и без особых надежд на победу.  
У Криденса закатились глаза. Судороги усилились. В последний месяц припадки были совсем редки, и с первой их встречи - ни разу на заходили так далеко. Как мало потребовалось, чтобы нарушить равновесие. "Все без толку". Должно быть, Грейвз был не первым, от кого Криденс это услышал. Должно быть, он думал об этом - боялся этого - куда дольше, чем сам Грейвз. Говорить с ним было все равно, что ступать по сгнившему полу, шаг - и ты провалишься в подвал, но Мерлин, как же нелепо, как же жалко - было бы умереть вот так.   
Светило солнце, и небо было ясным, но свет был будто скован, ослаб, застыл, взамен осталось лишь пустое обещание.   
Вот как велика была ярость.   
Безграничная, сокрушительная ярость, готовая снести Грейвза в любой момент – вместе с защитными чарами и мертвыми словами, в которые никто из них не верил. И он бы принял бой, как принимал всегда, но на мгновение – он почувствовал:  
Что ждет удара и не смеет шагнуть навстречу.   
Он был напуган. Он был растерян. И хуже, чем шагнуть вперед, было только стоять на месте и ждать, пока волна накроет его.   
Как же зол был он - Криденс - он - на человека, который стоял перед ним.  
"Я не причиню тебе вреда" - ложь. Ложь.  
"Успокойся" - ни за что на свете.   
Грейвз не умел читать чужие мысли. Он предпочел бы никогда не обнаружить - вот этих чужих мыслей, внутри своей головы.  
\- Криденс. Я слышу тебя.  
Грейвз швырнул палочку в траву. Растаяла защитная стена.  
\- Я тебя слышу.   
Криденс вздрогнул – и судорога прекратилась. Светящиеся белые глаза теперь смотрели прямо на него. И под ногами тлела зеленая трава.  
\- Ударь меня!  
Это было совсем не то, что он услышал. Совсем не то, что росло и крепло у Криденса внутри, стремясь занять его целиком. И Грейвз сказал - тише, чем обычно, потому, что надо было громче:  
\- Убей меня.  
Обскур развеялся – в один миг, как будто его и не было. Потом собрался вновь – с той же пугающей, неистовой скоростью. Черная свеча устремилась в небо. Грейвз едва успел подобрать палочку, когда поток силы вонзился в землю, он отразил прямую атаку - но его сбило с ног ударной волной. Пшеничное поле разорвало мощнейшим взрывом, и широкий полог – живая ненависть – раскинулся над Грейвзом, закрыв собой весь мир. Отражающее заклятие потонуло в нем, не дав эффекта. Двух футов не хватило, чтобы черная пена коснулась истлевшей травы, но вместо того, чтоб похоронить Грейвза под собой, обскур пронесся сквозь него, схлынул, и лежа на спине, вдыхая запах сырого пепла, Грейвз почувствовал, как ласковое летнее солнце вновь коснулось его щеки. Шторм стих. Гнев, который мог бы уничтожить его, гнев, который едва не стер Нью-Йорк с лица земли, рассеялся без следа. И вместе с ним - Грейвз ощутил это не сразу, не сразу сам себе поверил, - ушла неподъемная, безжалостная усталость, пожиравшая его с тех пор, как они перебрались на ферму.   
Хотя Криденс опрокинул его навзничь, хотя бой едва не был проигран, стало куда проще держать в голове:   
Он сильный. Он здесь, чтобы спасти того, кто слабей. Никто не придет спасать его.  
Никто не пришел – за тридцать два дня - кроме мальчишки, который боялся принять его руку, но так щедро и слепо протянул ему свою, когда Грейвз в этом нуждался.   
Грейвз нашел Криденса в воронке. Короткими ногтями тот разодрал себе ладони, и долго не давал их осмотреть. Обхватил колени так крепко, что невозможно было заставить его разжать руки. Они сидели плечом к плечу так долго, что его дрожь передалась Грейвзу и поселилась в глубине его тела, на долгие, долгие часы. Потом Криденс коснулся лбом его щеки, и Грейвз перенес их обоих в дом, наполнил ванну горячей водой, и оба они сделали вид, что самой большой бедой – до новой большой беды – стала земля у Криденса в волосах и грязь у него под ногтями. Грейвз уже закрывал за собой дверь, когда услышал, что он плачет. В восемнадцать лет, мужчина должен быть готов трудиться и сражаться, так говорил его отец. Мужчина не нуждается в помощи, не идет на попятные, не ищет оправданий. Уж конечно, мужчина не плачет. Так говорил его отец – но его отца здесь не было, а Персиваль был последним, кто повторил бы это за него – кому угодно, тем более – Криденсу, хватало того, что этот голос не замолкал ни на день в голове у него самого. И все же: чем еще он мог ответить, кроме милосердного молчания? Вернуться? Будь в этом необходимость, Криденс позвал бы его. Или не позвал бы? Остаться он не попросил.  
Даже заключенный в камере заслуживает минуты уединения. Заслуживает шанса сохранить достоинство.  
Мужчина не ищет оправданий.  
Будь он лучшим человеком, в его объятиях не было бы ничего, кроме утешения, и тогда ему не нужно было бы оправдание.  
Мужчина не идет на попятные.  
Но есть дела, о которых мужчине не стоит и задумываться, не то, что к ним приступать.   
От бесплодного труда скудеет сердце.  
Какой награды ты хочешь от изувеченного ребенка, выродок?  
Его плечо, порванный рукав, тонкая алая царапина. Вишневый огонь под мягкой кожей его губ. Вопрос, которого на самом деле никак не могло быть в этих глазах. Туман над болотами. Туман над болотами несет лихорадку, видения занимают разум, пока отрава кипит в крови. Грейвз закрыл за собой дверь, там, где он не мог помочь Криденсу, оставалось по крайней мере не навредить. То, как тяжело это давалось - раз за разом - само по себе означало, что права сдаться у него не было.   
Еще через полчаса, когда Криденс спустился вниз, Грейвз зачаровал иголку с ниткой, чтоб залатать ему рубашку, и посадил его перед собой. Пространство вокруг него было не стабильно, ножницы опасно вильнули в воздухе, и Грейвз решил стричь его вручную.  
\- Приведем твои волосы в порядок, и завтра вернемся к занятиям.  
Чтобы возглавлять Департамент Магического Правопорядка, не нужно отражать каждый удар. Достаточно научиться делать вид, что удара не было вовсе. Пока ты - капитан корабля, ты ведешь судовой журнал, и в твоей власти не оставить в истории ни одной проигранной битвы. Шансы оградить ваш мир от опасностей ничтожно малы, остается ставить заплатки. Заплатки Грейвз ставил виртуозно. Они просто были крупнее, в лучшие времена.  
\- Зачем стежки? Я помню заклинание –  
\- Reparo. С его помощью одежду не зашьешь.   
Черные кудри, тяжелые кольца, падали на пол одна за другой.   
\- Кто знает, может, однажды именно ты придумаешь заклинание получше и избавишь нас от всей этой мороки.   
Он срезал крупную влажную прядь, и открыл круглую родинку на белой шее.  
\- Пожалуй, я слегка увлекся. Взгляни.   
Зеркало взмыло в воздух, и в нем Грейвз увидел, что у Криденса закрыты глаза.   
\- Криденс.  
Там, где он не мог помочь, оставалось не навредить, но веки Криденса дрогнули, качнулось зеркало, и из зеркала он взглянул на Грейвза - прямо, как никогда. Персиваль приложил ладонь к его щеке. Не заметил, как растаяло – помимо его воли, само собой, в полшага, - расстояние между ними. Грейвз чувствовал тепло его тела. Биение его сердца.   
\- Мне остановиться?  
Робкое дыхание коснулось его пальцев. Застыла в воздухе игла.   
\- Да.  
Дела, к которым мужчине не следует приступать.  
\- Не нужно короче. Пожалуйста, пусть будет, как сейчас.


End file.
